


Магия чисел

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Этот день не предвещал ничего необычного. Базил Уизли уложил маленького сына Барни, а сам вплотную занялся работой: не позднее завтрашнего утра ему нужно было сдать три отчета...
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Магия чисел

Этот день не предвещал ничего необычного. Базил Уизли уложил маленького сына Барни, а сам вплотную занялся работой: не позднее завтрашнего утра ему нужно было сдать три отчета, из которых два было готово на три четверти, а еще один — только наполовину, и ответственного Базила это выводило из себя. Беспокойный зуд поселился в кончиках пальцев. Вибрировали и чесались, кажется, даже полированные тысячью прикосновений клавиши старого верного калькулятора.

Да, Базил был бухгалтером, но бухгалтером особого сорта — романтиком, из тех, чей блеск в глазах еще не стал сумасшедшим.

Он был способен оценить красоту стройных рядов цифр и завораживающую гармонию сходящихся балансов, и цифры под взглядом Базила будто сами прыгали в нужные колонки.

Коллеги завистливо говорили, что в его руках есть какая-то магия, но Базил только хмыкал: никакой другой магии, кроме магии чисел, он не признавал.

Впрочем, сейчас бы он не отказался от толики волшебства. Как он мог так не рассчитать время? Два отчета — на три четверти, еще один — наполовину...

— БАМ!

Базил поднял голову от документов, осоловело моргая.

Что, неужели Барни проснулся? Этого еще не хватало! Но, сделав пару шагов по направлению к комнате сына, Базил спохватился, что звук шел откуда-то не оттуда. Затем развернулся и, едва волоча ноги, зашаркал к дверям. Второй отчет, кажется, окончательно его доконал.

С другой стороны, немного размять затекшие колени не помешает, подумал Базил уныло, распахивая дверь. И — никого не увидел.

— Здравствуйте, дядя Базил, — сказала пустота звонкими детскими голосами. 

Дядя? Что это еще?

Заторможенно соображая, что бы это могло быть (перед глазами ехидно прыгали линованные бланки, еще и косо расчерченные, какая гадость!), Базил перевел взгляд ниже и наконец наткнулся на две огненно-рыжие макушки с непослушно торчавшими вихрами.

Базил машинально потянулся к собственному затылку, задумчиво дернул себя за рыжий вихор и строго спросил:

— Что вам нужно, мальчики?

Те подняли на него абсолютно одинаковые рыжие мордашки, обнаруживая при этом еще больше фамильного сходства, и Базилу, увы, пришлось признать, что дядей его назвали совершенно не зря.

Пихаясь локтями и перебивая друг друга, они затараторили:

— Мы пришли в гости...

— Потому что мама болеет...

— А папа на работе...

— И с нами сидит противная...

— Препротивная тетя Мюриэль...

— А еще мы никогда...

— Никогда-никогда...

— Не видели настоящего маггла!

Дети закончили нести околесицу и застыли, глядя на него, словно в ожидании какого-то диковинного акробатического трюка.

«Мне надо работать, — с тоской подумал Базил. — А еще они разбудят Барни, и я замучаюсь его укладывать».

— Я Фред Уизли, — сказал тем временем левый близнец, — а это Джордж.

«Все-таки не чужие», — еще больше огорчился Базил и почему-то не захлопнул дверь, а посторонился, пропуская детей внутрь.

К сожалению, в это утро ему не очень хотелось работать.

Да, Базил знал, что где-то неподалеку, в деревне, живут его родственники, а точнее, Молли — кажется, со стороны тети Прюэтт. Она вышла замуж — за другого то ли троюродного дядю, то ли пятиюродного племянника Базила, уже со стороны Уизли, но, несмотря на семейные хитросплетения, с ними он не общался.

Да и говорили о них... странное.

Почему-то при попытке об этом вспомнить заныли виски.

Стряхнув наваждение, Базил поспешил за шустрыми близнецами в гостиную (кабинетов он искренне не признавал, предпочитая работать где попало. В этом смысле поэт в нем одной левой забивал бухгалтера-аккуратиста). И успел вовремя.

Один из близнецов уже потянулся к низкому журнальному столику, где лежали бумаги.

— НЕ-Е-ЕТ! — раненым зверем завопил Базил, бросаясь вперед.

Близнецы отпрянули.

Базил выдохнул.

— Может, вы лучше порисуете? — неуверенно предложил он.

Близнецы переглянулись и кивнули.

Из кипы бумаг Базил выудил чистые листы, нашел и быстрым, профессиональным движением заточил карандаши. Проделал он это быстро, но невнимательно — голова его уже опять была занята отчетами.

— А что нам рисовать?

— Э-э-э-э... — замялся Базил. В мозгу царило дебетовое сальдо, и ему было не до детей. — Самолетики рисуйте.

Спустя секунд десять до него донеслось озадаченное:

— А что такое самолетики?

— Ну, это то, что само летает, балда!

— Сам балда. Метлы, что ли, так магглы зовут?

— Нарисуй да спроси!

Ручка замерла над бумагой. На отчет лег рисунок, изображающий какой-то веник.

Базил моргнул, попытался его убрать. Не получилось. Базил попытался опять. Не вышло. Бухгалтерские шестеренки в мозгу закрутились вхолостую и замерли.

На Базила выжидающе смотрели две пары голубых глаз.

— Это что? — спросил он тупо.

— Самолетик, — ответили дети.

— Кто же так самолетики рисует, — сказал вконец одуревший от работы Базил. Затем быстро начертил две горизонтальные линии, перечеркнутые вертикальной — так, что получилась буква «Т» с двойной перекладиной. — Вот самолетик, слева дебет, справа кредит, — сказал он наставительно. 

— А как он летает? — спросили дети непонимающе.

И Базил стал рассказывать...

Темнело.

Плюхнувшись животами прямо на пол, дети усердно строчили карандашами.

— Флориш продал книгу за 20 галлеонов...

— Это дебет...

— Заплатил два галлеона налогов...

— Это кредит...

— Купил новые книги на 10 галлеонов.

— Это дебет...

— А в банке у него лежали сто галлеонов. И всего у него теперь, получается...

Базил улыбался. Кажется, он действительно нашел родных.

— Всего получается...

Клавиши на калькуляторе защелкали сами собой.

— 128 галлеонов!

Лицо Базила вытянулось. На калькуляторе, к которому точно никто не прикасался, горела цифра «128».

Кто-то постучал в двери, и Бэзил на ватных ногах пошел открывать.

«Я заработался, просто показалось», — убеждал он себя.

Затем открыл дверь.

На пороге стоял рыжий лысеющий мужчина.

— Мои дети… — спросил он неуверенно.

Базил махнул рукой.

***

Базил открыл глаза и с удивлением обнаружил, что не помнит вчерашнего вечера. Нужно было доделать отчеты! Неужели!

Он бросился к столу и лихорадочно перелистал бумаги, расплываясь в довольной улыбке.

Ну надо же. Все готово!

А он и не помнил, как...

Виски прострелило предупреждающей болью.

Все. Ему точно пора в отпуск.

На полу лежала какая-то бумажка с криво намалеванным веником. Базил нахмурился, пожал плечами, а потом одним движением выбросил рисунок в урну и отправился на кухню, что-то напевая.

Нужно шевелиться. Сварить Барни кашу, а потом — на работу. Любимую работу.

***

— Знаете, дети, какая у меня мечта? — жизнерадостно спросил папа.

Фред и Джордж дружно замотали головами, стараясь не улыбаться слишком заметно: кажется, буря миновала и папа больше не будет ругаться из-за того, что они убежали из дома, да еще и магию применили нечаянно.

— Какая, па?

— Узнать, как у самолетов получается висеть в воздухе и не падать, — ответил папа уже совсем не воспитательным тоном. И в этот момент он жутко был похож на дядю Базила, когда тот про цифры объяснял. Но папе лучше было об этом не знать. Совсем. Потому что сегодня им исполнилось восемь и они твердо решили, что станут не волшебниками, а бухгалтерами. Как дядя Базил. Это ведь так весело.

— Все дело в балансе, — сказали Фред и Джордж, все-таки не удержавшись, и озорно переглянулись.

Интересно, мама очень расстроится, когда узнает?

***

— У тебя в семье все волшебники? — спросил Гарри. Рон был ему интересен в той же степени, насколько он был интересен Рону.

— Э-э-э... да. Думаю, да, — после некоторого раздумья выдал Рон. — Кажется, у мамы есть двоюродный брат, он из магглов, бухгалтер, но мы о нем никогда не говорим.


End file.
